Neon Genisis Evangelion Rewrite
by MelOta
Summary: This is a rewrite of neon genisis, in this it is a lot less depressing. The charicters are not miserable. ShinjixRei OCxAsuka.
1. Eva 01

(All the characters are spelt by their Japanese spelling)

(All Eva pilots and 14 year olds in this are 18)

_zankoku na tenshi no you ni_

_shounen yo shinwa ni nare!_

_aoi kaze ga ima_

_mune no DOA wo tataite mo_

_watashi dake wo tada mitsumete_

_hohoende'ru anata_

_sotto fureru mono_

_motomeru koto ni muchuu de_

_unmei sae mada shiranai_

_itaike na hitomi_

_dakedo itsuka kidzuku deshou_

_sono senaka ni wa_

_haruka mirai mezasu tame no_

_hane ga aru koto_

_zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE_

_madobe kara yagate tobitatsu_

_hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de _

_omoide wo uragiru nara_

_kono sora wo daite kagayaku _

_shounen yo shinwa ni nare!_

Shinji put down the pay phone.

"Damn it, where is Misato!" said Shinji slamming his hand on the dial numbers. "I haven't even met her yet and I already know she isn't very polite." He sat down by the Pay phone watching cars go by. A bike gang passed by one was on a very cool red bike.

He looked back at the building opposite him. It had clearly been abandoned for years. He took out his picture his farther gave him of Misato. It had labels crudely pointing to her breasts, it was labelled "Avoid here no angry wife" he chuckled as a police car zoomed by. Every time he heard an engine he looked up and grabbed the handle of his suit case with an "Akira" sticker on it. He saw people pass by barely even giving him a look. After around a half our small blue car pulled up to his left. Misato's face came out from behind the door.

"Hay, your Shinji right?" asked Misato

"Yes Misato." He said looking down at his feet.

"Hop in, lug that suitcase of yours into the back!" she said making him move with haste. Shinji puffed toward the front of the car and sat next to Misato. Literally the second he shut the door Misato slammed on the accelerator and they picked up to high speed within seconds.

"So… I'm giving you a lift toward Gendo and Yui's house."

"Yes." Shinji was to busy looking at his feet than to listen. Suddenly there was a rumble. The car swerved slightly but managed to get back on track. Misato looked behind them to see a huge grey foot crush a building.

"Shit," whispered Misato "It looks like the Third Angel has arrived and were still a couple of miles away from base!" Misato pushed even harder on the accelerator and they started going even faster. The whole car was shacking. Misato was using it overtime!

She stopped suddenly by a tunnel which went under ground. She jumped out of the car, from her body language Shinji could tell that he should get out too. He followed her.

"What about my bag?" he said in the most polite manner possible.

"We'll get that once we've killed the third Angel!" Misato typed in a code into the console and the door opened. She pushed Shinji threw the door and followed him. The door automatically closed behind them. They ran down the hall way lightning fast. Misato pushed Shinji round all the corners and turns they were meant to make. They stopped once they reached a control room. Shinji was greeted handsomely by his mum and dad.

"Sorry we have to put you in this trouble, but you have to pilot Eva 01 now and fight the angel." Yui said trying to smile.

"Please, guide Shinji to the docking bay." Said Gendo pushing his glasses hire up his face

"Yes commander Ikari sir." Said Misato saluting grabbing Shinji by the arm and pulling him back into the hall way. Both of them ran toward the other end of the hall. They turned into a room; in it was Eva unit 01 bust above a sea of orange.

"Holy…" whispered Shinji

"Will you pilot Eva Shinji?" asked Misato

"Hell yea!" said Shinji "But how do you con…"

"No time the angel is on our doorstep!" came Gendo's voice from the intercom

"Get in!" shouted Misato, everybody's hearts were beating 10,000 times a minute like an extreme drum solo.

Shinji sat in the cockpit a moment. He looked around he had…

2 levers covered in buttons including triggers

1000s of buttons

And a small- what looked like a CD slot.

All of a sudden the doors automatically slammed shut. Slowly an orange liquid filled the cockpit. Out of the CD slot a little prediction of Yui looked at him.

"Shinji don't worry its liquid oxygen." She said smiling warmly

"Yes, so what is go?" asked Shinji

"All you need to do is think of an action and Eva 01 will do it, but remember Eva 01 can't fly so if you think of flying he'll try to fly but fail." She said with concern

"'kay I got it." Eva 01 shot up the wall. He came out of his containment unit which was disguised as a normal building. Eva 01 clumsily stumbled toward the third angel "Sachiel"

(Imagine the whole of the battle exactly how it happened in the series)

Shinji woke up he had an extreme head ache. He could only vaguely remember what happened last night. He was lying in a white bed in a white room, which, you guessed it had a white light on the ceiling.

_Uhh what happened last night did I get drunk, does this mean I'm having a hang over._

Shinji looked around the room a girl with silver hair. She was leaning over a bucket and was wearing a school girl uniform.

"Hi, I'm Ayanami Rei, you must be the third child am I right!" said Rei with a welcoming grin on her face.

"Uh, yes thankyou." Said Shinji blushing. He sat up.

"How are you? You must be pretty beat after what happened last night!" she said putting a hot water bottle by his feet.

"What happened exactly?" asked Shinji

"Your Eva got clobbed then went bezerk and killed the angel."

"Well that gets rid of one question but razes so many others." Whispered Shinj"Please may I ask you some questions?" asked Shinji

"Sure, don't see why not."

"Well I'm meant to meeting the first child today do you know who she is?"

"It's me Shinji!" she replied cheerfully

"Well good to meet you, and also you called me the third child, who is the second?" he asked getting more confertable in his enviroment.

"Well, the second child is Asuka Langley and the fourth and fifth child have not been decided yet." She said putting a hand on his forehead to feel his tempriture, Shinji blushed again. He was not used to talking to girls exept his mum because all his life he has gone to boy schools. Rei left the room. She said it would be okay for Shinji to get up in 10 minutes. Shinji got up. He was still in his casual clothes. He looked at the neatly carved oak table next to him. He took a pain killer to ease his head ache. He walked outside. He looked around. He couldn't see anyone he knew. He turned a corner and bumped right into his mum.

"Hello, up already?" she said

"Yea, I can't sleep I'm a bit shaken, after you know…" he said rubbing his head

"Yes, well are you ready to come back to your new house?" she asked hugging him

"Yea, I really need to relax."

"But there is one problem."

"What's that?" Shinji asked

"You need to go to school in one hour." She said looking down

"Damn, I only just got here."

Shinji and Yui headed back to there house.

It was quite colourful, it was mostly blue,cream and white. Shinji looked around. Gendo was sitting at the kitchen table reading the daily news. Yui pointed to his room, he had the biggest. There were also three spere beads for other visitors or guests. Shinji's room had his bag in it. He's only have time to un pack some of his stuff. In an our half of his room was filled with his stuff. He walked to school, across the literally empty streets of Tokyo-3. He turmed a corner. BASH! He ran right into Rei.

"Oww…" whispered Rei, she quickly looked up and blushed and ran. Shinji got up dusting himself of.

"Did I just touch her breast?" he thought smiling…


	2. BABY SITTER!

Shinji looked onward. His rucksack was extremely light because he hasn't received any books yet. The school was just up ahead its windows were reflecting the strong sun light. There was a whole crowd outside of the school. They were all in groups. There were of course the girls, Rei was one of them. There were also the Goths, Chavs and all the rest. Shinji had no idea were he should go and what he should do. He just mingled with the crowd.

"Shinji!" said Rei grabbing him by the arm. "You need a guide right? Well I recommend you choose me! Of course I'm the only person you know here." She said smiling. A reasonably short boy with glasses and a camera came up to Shinji "Hello I'm Kensuke, your new here right? Well I give you a warm welcome to our school." He said putting out a hand. Rei was going red with anger, how could he just come along and offer to be friends as soon as I declare being friends!

"Cool, sure of course I'll be your friend!" Shinji shook his hand and they walked over to another crowd. A girl tapped Rei on the shoulder.

"What's wrong girl?" she asked

"Oh, nothing. So tell me about the new hamster!" Rei replied

Kensuke lead Shinji to another group of kids.

"Shinji this is Toji." He said pointing at, as we all know Toji. "Toji this is Shinji."

"What's up Shinji." Said Toji putting out a fist, Shinji punched it.

"So what stuff do you do outside of school?" Kensuke asked Shinji

"I'm pilot of Eva Unit 01!" he said

"Whoa, you actually control Eva unit 01!" shouted Kensuke "You must get me to pilot Eva Unit 02 because I so want to pilot and save the world from angels everyday!" he said grinning.

"I'm afraid I don't get a say in stuff like that." Said Shinji, Kensuke sulked down.

A bell went off in the distance. Everyone walked slowly toward the door. Shinji walked slowly with his two new friends into the white hallway. (Is like every thing white!) He followed them into a room. Toji offered Shinji an empty desk next to him. Shinji sat down.

"Hey, guys! It's Misato!" shouted a random boy. All of a sudden all the boys ran to the window.

"Shinji get over here its are hot teacher!" shouted Toji

"Wait, but Misato is a captain in NERV headquarters." He replied

"You mean you spend twice as long with Misato. Why can't I be you!" shouted Toji

"I don't know? It isn't all that great though. I mean being me you have, you're parents always moving and leaving me behind. There is also the pain that you go threw while piloting the Eva…" Shinji carried on talking but everybody was to busy waving and taking pictures of Misato. After a few minutes Misato came threw the door.

"Right, that is enough!" the whole class stood behind there chairs. "Bow!" the whole class did as she said "Ahh, Shinji, fitting in already I see." She said winking "Well, were going to have to move you. Sitting next to Toji is an extreme distraction! You can sit here next to Rei. After all you are both Eva pilots." Shinji grabbed his stuff and moved right in front of Misato's desk. "Today for first lesson we are going to do some History on the second impact." Misato handed Shinji a blue book. He wrote his name and class on the front in bold black letters.

"Thank you." Shinji muttered

Misato started explaining about Angels. Shinji took some key notes such as "First Angel falling threw atmosphere" "Caused global warming to occur" "Drastically changing climate" the school day flew by really fast. He walked back to the flats with Rei. He left Rei at the door way to his house. There was a message on the door it said…

_Dear Shinji _

_Me and your farther have gone to see your sick aunt Abe_

_We won't be back 'till tomorrow_

_We have hired a baby sitter_

_Love Mum and Dad_

_xoxo_

Shinji opened the door and walked into the hallway.

"Well, I wonder when my sitter is getting here. Wait a minute I don't need a sitter I'm 18!" he said slamming his fist on the table.

"Well clearly your parents disagree." Came a voice from the hallway, Shinji jumped.

"It's me your sitter I'm Airu Ieaasu! Don't forget it Shinji!" a man with short brown hair walked into the room

He had a Green shirt on and Jeans, he was about 6'5 he was a lot taller than Shinji. In fact taller than most Japanese people "I'm half English and half Japanese."

"But you're my age!" shouted Shinji angrily

"Nope your 18 I'm 20!" he said tapping Shinji on the head.

"But that's nothing!" he shouted again.

"Don't worry, I'm the most laid back baby sitter in all of the world." He said rooting threw the fridge. "And by the way, were does your Dad keep the stash?"

"What stash?" asked Shinji confused

"Beer, duh…" he said not lifting his head from the freezer. "Don't worry I found them, in the vegetable draw, after all no kid is going to look in there." He said gulping down beer

"So, I suppose you don't want me doing any thing naughty." Shinji said looking at his feet.

"Oh, no not at all. It isn't a crime if you don't get caught I always say." He said grabbing another beer

"Great! So what shall I do?" asked Shinji

"Invite some friends over, have a wild party, have me beat your but at dance dance revelation." He said scratching his head

"Guess what, I got some peoples phone numbers at school. Let's invite them round!" said Shinji running to the phone.

"Yea, and while you do that I'm going to go out and grab sum more beer!" Airu left the house with a flash.

After a few minutes of waiting the guests arrived. Kensuke and Toji came first and slightly later came Rei and her best friend (I suppose she just tagged along to cover Rei's back at an all boy party). They played some music on the surround sound speakers and had a disco.

"So you're home alone then?" asked Toji while drinking some pop

"Well, actually I have a baby sitter." Said Shinji

"What! Were is he, he's going to kill you!" shouted Toji

"No, actually it was his idea." Replied Shinji

The room went quiet, everybody looked at Shinji. "He said he's the most laidback baby sitter in the world." The chatting suddenly rose again.

"And I have arrived!" Airu entered carrying a crate of beer. "So who is on the guest list GIRLS!" he looked shocked and dropped the crate.

"What is wrong with having girls?!" asked Rei

"No, I mean how on earth did you get two girls phone numbers in just one day, I mean that's even better than me when I had first day at a new school!" said Airu shaking Shinji

"Well, actually Rei lives next door, and Shan was round her house at the time." Said Shinji

"Well I knew that, I was just making sure you wouldn't lie!" said Airu turning around and folding his arms. "So, let's get the party started!" nothing happened for a few seconds "Boy, I'm not the party animal I used to be 4 years ago. Oh well, carry on." The chatting rose again.

"Hi, I'm Toji good to meet you, Shinji has told us a lot!" he said giving Airu a hi-five.

"Really, cool he never mentioned you." Replied Airu opening another beer

"Dude how many of those do you drink?!" asked Shinji

"Normally 5, depends how stressed I am, well it works instead of smoking." He said shrugging.

"But drinking is still bad for you."

"Well…it's more fun as well, and tastes better."

A few hours passed.

"Better be getting home now, my mum'll be well mad!" said Toji leaving

"Me too my mother hates me staying out 'til 11:00" Kensuke left

"Thanks, we had a great time!" Rei kissed Shinji on the cheek and gave him a hug and left.

"I have my eye on you!" said Shan frowning

"Note to self: Never invite Shan to a party ever again." Said Shinji once everybody had left

"I never got kissed on my first day, that one didn't count, that was a bye kiss rather than I love you kiss okay!" said Airu worried

"Sure, I'm not holding any thing against it."

The night passed un-eventful. It was 7:30 in the morning when…

The door rang. Airu who was sleeping on the sofa fell on to the floor, waking him up.

"I'm coming!" Airu limped crutching his stomach. He opened the door. It was Misato.

"Hello, may I speak to Shinji." She said politely yet in a rush

"He is still asleep I'll go wake him up, SHINJI!!!!!!!" he shouted across the flat.

"I'm up. I'm up." Shinji came into the main room in his P.J's

"Hello, Shinji. You need to get to NERV head quarters quickly. The next angel is attacking!" she said jogging on the spot

"I'll be right there." Shinji got dresses quickly and walked into the main room.

"Shinji! Misato left she told me to give you this." Airu handed him a keycard for NERV head quarters. He also gave him a piece of toast for him to eat on the way to NERV. Shinji ran threw the streets of white stone. He was struggling to place the card in his pocket as he was concentrating so much on not toppling over. He skidded round a corner, a cloud of dust floated into the road. Shinji sprinted down another road. He ran threw a flock of pigeons making them all fly onto the telephone wires. Shinji halted outside the NERV entrance. He swiped his key card threw the slot provided in a small iron box. He marched down the empty metal hallway. He was greeted by a guard who guided him to the room with the cranes and Eva unit 01 in it. Shinji kitted up into his plug suit and was ready to go when…

"Hello Shinji!" Rei came in fully kitted in the plug suit.

"Hi, Rei." He said looking at the floor.

"Do you think this is tight on me?" She said clutching her breasts

"Uh…no." he said blushing

"Are you ready to go guys." Said Misato

"Yes Sir!" they shouted them both

"Rei, that plug suit looks tight on you." Misato added as they rushed to the Eva's…


End file.
